


A Royal Mess Up

by fairytailtwists



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Advisor Logan, Knight Roman, M/M, Prince Thomas - Freeform, chef patton, messenger virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-01-10 20:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytailtwists/pseuds/fairytailtwists
Summary: Thomas is a prince.Roman is his knight.Logan is his advisor.Virgil is his messenger.Patton is his chef.These unlikely 5 become the closest friends could be over the years at the castle together. Each has a story of how they became who they are to Thomas, all different that led to their fates.However, sometimes fate isn't on one's sideWhen the group gets divided through a dark and strange forest, they must find each other and solve the cursed placed before them.Will fate lead them together, or drive them apart?





	1. Chapter 1

From a young age, Roman knew he wanted to be a king. The idea of having people who love and adore you and would follow you wholeheartedly was an amazing and fantastical thought to him. However, for Roman, that was all but a dream. He was born a commoner, and most likely would be one till the end of his days. Roman remembered making small crowns out of leaves, sticks, and twine, with a stick-sword. He'd play king with his friends, all of them being the loyal knights. He never was a knight. Thought they weren't as important as a king.

That was until he saw a true knight in action. 

They had apprehended a simple thief who tried to steal from a small store, but that was all young Roman needed. From that small incontinence to a shop, and Roman had his future planned out. 

He trained, and trained, and trained to become strong and dependable with his fellow knights. Instead of a stick-sword, he was gifted with a real one, crappy metal, but a real sword nonetheless. However, it wasn't like that for long. Soon, while on a duty around the castle, he spotted a servant about to assassinate the current king. Roman prevented this. And to his luck, he was noticed and rewarded for his service. He moved up the ranks of knights to the protected of the young Prince Thomas, who was his age -sixteen at the time. They’d connected instantly, becoming close friends. This was around the time he met Thomas’ closest friends, Logan, who was his trusted adviser, and Patton, who was a chef-in-training in the royal kitchen. Since Thomas had been kind enough to introduce his close friends, Roman did the same, introducing Virgil, his best friend since young. 

And that was when history was made. 

The five were an instant hit in the friend department, becoming as closer than any family, if possible. As the years went on, they aged to their twenties. Logan was 27, the eldest. Thomas, the second eldest, was 26, and fit to take the crown. Roman and Virgil were 24, with Virgil becoming the messenger. And Patton was the youngest at 23 and was the head chef of the castle.

Life was well for the five as they enjoyed each others company. 

“Roman!~” A very familiar voice called out for the knight. He turned around, seeing Patton run up the hallway to catch up with him. He stopped for a breath when he got close before shooting up as if he wasn’t panting. “Whew, I caught up with you! Thank goodness!” 

“Something you need, Pat?” Roman asked, smirking at the younger. 

Patton shook his head and continued to walk alongside Roman. “Nothing really. Just wanted to walk around with you while you wait for Thomas to be finished with his shower.” 

Roman’s brow rose. “How did you-”

“You always pace when he does, mostly because you have nothing to do. That’s why I’m here!” Patton chimed, giggling.

A fond look crossed Roman’s face. “Why thank you, Patton. Very kind of you.” 

Patton smiled before gasping and hopping up in the air. “Oh! How about after Thomas is done with his bath, we find Logan and Virgil and going adventuring?”

“Adventuring?” Roman questioned. “We haven’t done that since we were young teens…” He paused for thought. Patton glanced worriedly, hoping he didn’t offend Roman with something childish. Then again, he’s always childish. That’s why no one takes him seriously, right? They just think he’s a big fool for parading around like everything is well and fine… People have important jobs to do, they can’t afford silly games. 

“W-we don’t have too if you think it’s childish…” Patton spoke quietly. “It was just an idea…” 

Roman placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. “That’s not what I thinking about Patton. I was trying to figure out how we’ll get Virge and Logan to join. Those two probably will be a tough nut to crack.” 

Patton’s faced lit up and he radiated happiness, somewhat quite literally. Roman was amazed by how Patton could make a whole room feel lighter and brighter. “Oh yay! Oh, I hope Thomas is done soon so we can go!” 

The knight chuckled. “How about while we wait, go and convince Lo to join. And if you see Virge, send him here. Yeah?” 

“Of course, captain!” Patton saluted and skipping away happily. Roman chuckled at his childish behaviour, though he didn’t mind it. 

“He always has so much energy… I dunno where he gets it.” A slow and deep voice spoke. A chill went down Roman’s spine as he turned to come face to face with Virgil, who was leaned against the wall, arms crossed with his short purple messenger cape around his shoulders and his ever so endearing grin and tired eyes. 

“When did you--?” 

Virgil shrugged. “I was here around the end of the conversation.” He spoke. “You should really be careful what you say around Pat, he may take it the wrong way.” 

Roman sighed. He knew all too well how sensitive Patton truly was behind that kind smile. He’s so good at pretending everything is fine that Roman sometimes forgets what he really thinks about himself. “I know… I just… He acts so well and happy I sometimes forget.” 

“It’s how he deals with sadness and pain. It’s up to us to see it and reassure him, Ro. You hide the same way he does, so you should know this.” Virgil popped off the wall, getting closer to Roman’s face. “The more you forget that, the more it’ll hurt him.” 

Roman tensed. He knew how much Patton meant to Virgil, after all, Virge has a huge crush on the blonde, freckled man. He would do just about anything to protect him, physically and emotionally. He and Virge have been friends since birth, almost. Roman didn’t need to be told Virgil had a crush on Patton, he could tell within the first time they met it was meant to be, and when Virgil admitted it, as well as his insecurities on it, he was 100% supportive till the end. However, he did poke fun at him from time to time. Virgil knew it was a ruse, but it still irritated him regardless. 

“Yeah yeah, I get it…” Ro said, looking to the ground with wounded pride. Virgil was right, he should be more aware of not only his friend's safety but their emotional state as well. 

Virgil sighed and flicked up at Roman’s chin. “Oh, cheer up. I’m sure Patton has already convinced Lo to join in that adventure he was talking about. Knowing him, he caves quickly when it comes to Patton. He’s the only one Logan listens too.” 

“You’d think they're a couple, almost.” Roman thought. 

“Nah, more like brother’s…” He said, his voice getting slightly dismissive. 

Roman smirked; an opportunity~

“No no, it’s definitely drenched with romantic feelings.” He jested, but still sounding believable. “I should know, Logan told me all about it!” 

Virge rolled his eyes. “Sure, he did.”

The knight nodded. “Mmh, yup. He talked about how Pat’s eyes shine in the sunlight when they talk together, and how his freckles remind him of the stars, and how he wants to kiss every. Single. One.” Roman made kissing sounds, getting closer to Virgil, who’s hands clenched and gripped onto his forearms. 

“Roman, you better shut it…” He said lowly. 

“What, I’m only saying the truth!” 

“What is going on here?” A familiar voice inquired. Roman gave a sigh of defeat and Virgil’s hands loosed upon the sight of Patton, with Logan standing just ahead of him, book tight against his chest.

Virgil rolled his eyes at Roman’s exaggerated sigh. “Roman’s being Roman. As usual.” 

“Hey!” 

Logan internally, rubbing his head with his free hand. “This is what I gave my afternoon reading for? This is simply unruly.“

Patton fiddles with his cardigan that wrapped around his waist. It was a gift from Virgil he got ages ago but refused to part with. 

Virgil noticed his fidgeting and sighed sadly. How could someone so bright feel the need to suffer alone in the dark? 

He reached his hand over and grabbed Patton’s. It felt instantly warm against his naturally cold and thin fingers. Patton gasped quietly upon the sudden contact but quickly accepted it, wrapping their fingers together, causing the older’s heart to burst with warmth. 

Patton didn’t mind Virgil’s cold hand. The colder they were, the longer he would have to hold them to warm them up, and he wasn’t complaining. He too liked Virgil but thought he never had the chance. He was too upbeat and wild and childish. Virgil needed someone grounded and quiet. The only one who knew of this crush was Lo, who found Pat’s diary one day by mistake and saw all the love letter he’d planned on sending. Logan thought he should explain his feelings to Virgil, but he freaked out and promised Lo to never utter a word of it ever. At first, Logan thought it silly to keep these feelings inside; how was a relationship bound to happen if the other was completely in the dark? When Patton explained that he wasn’t worthy of Virgil’s love and affection, Logan reassures he was fine is for anyone he wishes to be with, but agreed to keep it quiet until Pat was ready. 

“So, did Patton tell you our plans?” Roman asked.

“If you are speaking of this so-called ‘adventure’ planned, then yes, I am aware of it,” Logan said, in needlessly pushing up his glasses.

Roman raised a brow at his formal speaking, but he was used to at this point around. “And did you agree?” 

Logan sighed, giving his of so popular dead inside look at anything that wasn't scientifically necessary. “Yes, I did. Patton requested this at a moment I wasn’t busy, so I accepted with the condition I return if I’m needed for anything.”

“I think that goes for all of us, Lo.” Roman said. 

Patton’s gut was turning inside and out. Was he being a burden again? Was he distracting them from their jobs by this silly game? Oh, he didn't want to cause them such trouble just because he was feeling lonely…

“H-hey, if you-” Patton couldn’t finish, as the bedroom crept open, revealing a very familiar face to the four. “Oh, Thomas!” Patton cheered, jumping up and down while his hand remind in Virge’s. When Logan gave him a look, he stopped and corrected himself. “Oh, sorry, I mean, Prince Thomas.”

 

A chuckle escaped the prince's lips. “Patton, Logan, it’s fine. How many times have I told you that you can call me Thomas?” When they each nodded, his attention looked to Virgil and smiled, but when he noticed his hand holding with Pat, it grew wider. He was about to comment when Roman interrupted, noticing this. 

“Thomas, Patton has suggested a game for us to participate in, an adventure I do believe,” Roman said. “Do you wish to join us?” 

A smile went across the prince's face, liking the sound of them taking a trip back to old times when they adventured past the walls of the castle. “I would love too if you don’t mind my company.”

Roman patted his back. “It wouldn’t be the same without you.” 

Patton, sadly, let go of Virgil’s hand to clap them together and cheer. “Yay! Then let’s go!” 

“There is no need for shouting, Patton, we are all right here with you, in the area.” Logan’s monotone voice explained. 

Pat waved the comment off. “Aw, I’m just showing my excitement for this.” 

Logan’s eyes rolled. He didn’t understand feelings. 

Roman laughed and pushed the baffled nerd along, making sure everyone was in front and in his sight as they gain closer to the walls behind the castle. Fewer guards were present here, mostly because the wall was very much too high for anyone to climb, and if attempted, would be caught before they made it over.

However, they weren’t climbing. 

Roman strode ahead to slide the secret door open from the brick wall. It was made for emergency escapes in the castle was at all under attack and in need of fleeing, but they used it to sneak away.

Patton exited first, not bother trying to hold back his glee, with Virgil going next followed by Thomas. Logon was ‘forced’ through by Roman, who was the last to leave and closed the door behind himself. They now were faced with the wood they knew well. It was their place to feel free of royal roles and be people, not king, knight, advisor, chef, or messenger, just people. 

Patton led the adventure through the woods, Thomas next with Virgil and Logan following, and Roman taking his place at the back, watching them all. The wood grew thicker since their last travels, but they quickly remembered their way as they once did. Adventuring for them wasn’t finding danger to defend against, it was just waffling through nature around, taking in what they couldn’t see in their day to day lives. 

And it was beautiful. 

But just because they don’t go seeking for danger, doesn’t mean danger won’t seek them instead…


	2. Chapter 2

As they walked along the paths of the woods, taking in all around them and experiencing it as if it was the first time they’d ever step foot outside. Being part of the Royal castle meant everyone was on constant watch, needing to be protected from whatever evils laid behind its doors. The group thought it was silly to be that cautious. Nothing in over a hundred years has ever happened to the Royal family and in their minds, nothing would for another hundred years. So, with all the protection they were under, they couldn't do much without being caught or babied over. 

However, when they were younger, they'd found their way to the locked sector of the library in town -they snuck out. Inside it was just a few books, nothing more. Each had its own colour and an emblem: the red book had a Knight's sword on it. The purple was decorated with a single cloud of lightning. A beautiful light blue book had a lovely heart with animals running around it. The mysterious navy Blue had a brain with a spell book under it. And lastly, the orange had a castle on it, surrounded by the four emblems on the other books. They were amazed by these books, and the store clerk allowed them to keep the books, so long as they were in good care.

They all picked a book that called to them the most. Roman chose red, Logan had the Navy blue, Patton picked the light blue, Virgil went to the purple, and Thomas was drawn to the orange. When they'd opened the book, it was this language none of them could read. The only ones who could barely make a sense of them were Logan and Patton. Logan noticed hints of old Romanian language in the writing and Patton's had pictures depicting animals you'd find in the forest. The other three were simply all written, aside for some very confusing and random pictures. Roman's had something of a map with a sword beside it, but the map was half missing. Virgil's had different hand techniques with lightning shooting out, but none of them worked, not that he was trying that hard anyway. And Thomas's seem to have many chapters dedicated to each of the other books, but nothing on his own.

All of this was very confusing to the five, and since they had more important issues to attend to then reading a book they weren't able to understand, they put them away, each in their own rooms. Logan out his at his bedside table, finding rare times to stifle through it in hopes to understand the language. Roman showed him in a place he can't be bothered to remember since he wasn't much for reading anything that wasn't a fairy tale. Virgil placed his thrown on his bookshelf, he didn't read much, only when he was bored, but even then he would rather hang with the others then read. Thomas put him neatly in a drawer, not wanting his father to see and freak out at him for not studying on how to be asking, not that there was a book for that anyway. And Patton continued to read his, mostly for the pictures, since they were so beautifully drawn and he thought the language was interesting, not that he could understand it. 

The book soon became a distant memory for most of them, only Patton and Logan truly remembering them. However, from time to time, they all couldn't help but wonder what those books were saying, and why they were so drawn to them. 

However, those thoughts were currently not on their minds as they wandered through the woods. The further they walked in, the more it seemed to change from how they remember. The trees went from full of life and blooming to casting over them, dead as a graveyard. The sky that peeked out from the leaves was long gone. And the path they thread on suddenly ended right at Patton's feet. 

“Uh… Guys? The path is gone…” Patton told, turning back to face them. Fro their expressions, they already knew. 

Thomas looked the second most worried, right after Vigil. “Perhaps we should leave this place?” He suggested. 

“I second that.” Virgil's voice trembled. “Let's go, now, guys.” 

Just ad they were about to turn and leave this seemly forbidden forest, a wall of thick trees blocked them in a wide circle. No way in, and definitely, no way out. 

“Was that always there…?” Patton questioned, knowing the answer already. 

“No. No, it wasn't.” Logan answered, trying to compose himself. He wasn't one to get scared easily, but even this made his bones rattle, as one would say. 

Roman pulls his speed out. “Don't worry, I'll cut us a way out,” he said in his normally proud and strong voice. In order to keep others calm, he must portray strength and leadership. 

Just before he could a swing at the trees, a voice echoes around the circle. “Oh, Roman, I wouldn't do that if I were you. Trees had feelings too, ya know? Wouldn't want to hurt them… right?” Suddenly, a snake-like figure appears before them, sitting in a tree that stood out amongst the others. “Hello, my dear pets.”

“Hey, I know you!” Patton perks, walking forwards to the tree and a pointed finger. “You're from that book I have in my room! I'm sure of it!” 

Roman was quick to pull Patton's back behind him, his sword now pointed to the being with a scaled faced. 

The figured seemed interested in Patton's words. “Oh, is that so?” they jumped from the tree, never making a sound. Despite the scales on their face, they appeared human. “What else was in this book of yours? Did it perhaps have an emblem on it, of a heart with animals?”

Patton gave an excited gasp, tapping on Roman’s in excitement. “Yes! Yes, it does, how did you know?” 

“Don't talk with him!” Virgil whisper-yelled at this crush. 

The others grew worried about this figure, not that they weren't before. Patton was easy to trust, so the others had to be careful who he considers friend or foe. This one was definitely a foe to be careful of. 

“Well, I'm sorry to say that the book is mine.” They said. 

Patton frowned. “Oh, I am sorry, I hadn't known it belonged to someone. Would you like it back?”

“Yes, very much so.”

“Oh, well, sure! You'll have to let us out first since it's back at the castle!” 

“The… castle?”

Patton gave his natural smile to the figure. “Well, yeah, it's where w--” 

Patton wasn't able to finish, as his mouth was covered by Logan's hand. He was feeding the personal information with ease, tricking him into it. They had to be careful. 

“We should take our leave. If you’ll excuse us.” Logan turned to Roman. “If you'll please cut us a path.”

Roman realized Logan wasn't saying his name like he usually does when starting a sentence with someone. He was avoiding names to keep distant with the mysterious person. 

Roman nodded and went to slash a way through when he was frozen stiff by the figures next words 

“I thought I warned you against that, Roman, Logan.” 

The slice went cold, very cold as fog set in around them. They all realize what happened, and this meeting wasn't an incident and the reason why was because never once did they ever reveal their names. 

The figures grin spread wide across his face. He got closer to the group, a light just waiting at his lips. “That's right, I know all your little names. Logan, Thomas, Roman, Virgil, and Patton” The fog covered the figure, making his vanish, but his voice echoed clearly through it all. “Now… give me those books your hiding.” 

“We don't have them here!” Thomas bravely yelled, regretting it almost immediately. This wasn't a person to mess with and he just screamed at them words they probably didn't want to hear. 

“If you don't have what I want, then you won't get what you want.” The voice reasoned. 

Before words could be shared, Patton began to feel tingling in the middle of his chest. “G-guys…” His voice whined with worry. He held his chest as the others looked over. “I-it h u r t s.” Patton's voice was becoming static as he started to fade away.

“N-no, wait, please stop!” Virgil begged, trying to grab Patton and tell him he's safe, but his hands went right through him. 

“Patton…” Roman said, slowly through a thick and heavy voice. He couldn't be seeing this. This wasn't happening.

Patton gave a smile past his tears that hid behind his glasses. He fiddled with the heart necklace around his neck. It was a gift from the group for his 16th birthday. Inside it, all their names were carved in it, symbolizing their friendship and the many years they would share together. Patton only wished he could do more than give a smile. “It alrig--” 

He disappeared. Right before their eyes, their dear Patton was gone. 

There wasn't time to mourn, as the next victim was alien motion. Logan felt himself grow smaller and smaller whilst his arms grow heavy. He started to grow feathers, a beak, and bird feet. And that's what he was: A raven as black as the night sky. Before the others could do anything, he too was vanished before their eyes. 

“Logan!” Roman called out. 

Virgil was next. He, like Logan, was changing and morphing into something inhuman. His hands and feet turned to wolf paws, and his height was shifted to length as he was starting to bare shaper teeth and fur that covered his entire body. He becomes a wolf, so dark purple it appeared black with very hidden hints of a white sparking through the fur. He too was gone suddenly after the transformation. 

“No, Virgil!” he cried, reaching out for where he once was. 

Thomas was the next victim, his eyes becoming yellow like the figures were, even slit the same. Suddenly, he became a zombie, almost, his body no longer in his own control as he moved unnaturally through the fog, being lost within moments. 

“T-Thomas, don't! Please!” he begging, trying to grab hold of his prince, but falling short. 

All around him, Roman lost all the people he called family. He tried to help each one, but he failed them all. 

The figure purposely left Roman last. He knew he was a Knight from the sword and armour. And what way better to break him than to watch him realize at the notion he wasn't able to save his dear friends. 

“Dear, dear Roman, how far you've fallen from the title you give yourself.” The voice mocked. “You call yourself a hero, yet every life here was gone right before your protective hands. How the mighty fall.” 

Roman growls, feeling anger and sadness drive his emotions at his sword. He starts slicing through the fog, hoping the snake-headed bastard was still hiding behind it. “Grr, come out, you coward!” 

Instead of getting what he wanted, Roman feels himself fading away. He looks to see his hands disappearing, along with the rest of his body. He felt lighter by the minute. His sword fell through his hands, the same sword gifted to him by the king to protect the prince and his friends. However, he failed his job and was paying the price for it. 

“I'm sorry…” Roman whispered as he faded away, just as the rest. 

“Ah, what a beautiful story this is becoming, isn't that right, my pet?” The figure asked, petting Thomas’ head. “Oh, Deceit, you've done it again… Now… let's see what my toys do next…”


	3. Chapter 3

When Patton was an adolescent boy, he never grew up in the palace. In fact, his parents were as poor as they could've been, not maintaining a shelter to live in. It was just the three of them, enduring the brutality of nature and people encompassing. Others ignored them without a thought, not even pitying a piece scrap of food as they glanced away from their unsightly appearance. While Patton's parents began to resent the people in the world, writing them off as self-centred and narrow-minded, Patton remained humble, because he comprehended what his parents were too blinded by hate to perceive. He saw the hard work people did for their own families, and how they scarcely had an adequate to feed themselves, like his own family. Sure, not all people were in circumstances like that, but they must've had reasons for passing by them without a second glance, right? 

And Patton kept this way of thoughtfulness for years, even when his parents left him behind on the streets when they perished from illness, he believed genuinely good times would occur to those who stayed true. 

And it did.

He was 8 when Thomas discovered him. Patton was digging in an alleyway, looking for scraps to eat. He wasn't picky when it came to food, but he wasn't discovering anything and he hasn't eaten in two days. He knew if he didn't get something edible to eat, he would get sick. When Thomas sauntered up to him, he felt a throb in his heart looking at this young child. Thomas wasn't significantly older, only by four years, and yet, they led such different lives. 

“Hello there,” Thomas said kindly, making sure his guards were several feet back, praying to not scare the boy. 

“Hi! How may I help you?” Patton asked, standing up and dusting himself off, though it didn't do much. He squinted to see who he was speaking with, noticing the voice sounded familiar, but his vision was too blurry to make them out. 

“Well, my name is Thomas.” He introduced. “I was wandering around and happen to see you digging behind here. Is everything alright?” 

Patton gave a smile to the stranger. “Ah, I'm quite well! Sorry for looking like a bit of a mess, I wasn't expecting a conversation with anyone.” Patton was fiddling with his fingers, unsure of how to converse with people, since most ignored him. 

“Huh, what do you mean by that? And are your eyes good, you are squinting pretty hard…”

“Oh, well, most people don't talk to me, just pass by, so you're the first person in months that's spoken to me!” Pat gave a weak chuckle, rubbing the back of his arm. “And my eyes are always blurry, but I don't know why… I guess the universe hasn't noticed my struggle yet, but I'm patient so I can wait. I'm sure there are more important people who need help then me.” 

Thomas couldn't believe the child in front of him. So troubled by life and it's people, yet so wise and kind-hearted in the face of his struggle. 

“What's your name?” Thomas asked. 

“Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Patton.” 

Thomas smiled and reached a handout. “Well, Patton, how would you like to come with me?”  
______

Patton groaned as his head and body throbbed and shuttered at the cold breeze that tickled the hairs on his skin. It'd been quite some time since he remembered that memory of himself and Thomas. 

He turned his head to be faced with the same dead forest from before with the mystery figure. 

The others! 

He sat up quickly, regretting it when his head started pounding, but he ignored as best he could and started looking around for any signs of the others. When he saw none, he started to panic. He tried to center himself, his sudden panic making him feel lightheaded. Taking deep breaths, remembering what he always told Virgil to when he had attacked. 

Four, in. Seven, hold. Eight, out. Repeat. 

Once he was calmed, or at least his heart was, his mind started to race with thoughts. Where was he? Where are the others? What happened? Who was the person? What happened to the forest? Do those books really belong to the figure? What do they want with them? Why are the bushes rustling?

Wait… the bushes? 

Patton’s heart spikes at the foreign sound that broke the unwavering silence. He looked over to said bushes, the dead leaves somehow concealed too much for Patton's liking. Getting on to his knees frantically, ready for whatever would come from the bushes and attack him. 

However, he wasn't ready for the bunny the hopped itself right from the bushes and into his lap, rubbing up against his chest. 

But that wasn't all… 

A wolf suddenly jumps out of the bushes, teeth bared. Despite his escape position, the animal shoved him down, pressing his claws through the skin of his shoulders. The bunny, scared, jumps and runs off, leaving Patton behind. 

He should've felt fear by the ragged beast before him, but he felt calm, if not a tad sore. The animal breathed heavily, warming the air, but Patton could see beyond its teeth. He was drawn to the eyes. They were sliced, most likely from the thorns that cover most nature in the forest. The poor creature was blinded. 

“Shh, it's okay,” Patton said, reaching his arm up as far as he could to pet its head. It was soft and fluffy, everything Patton dreamed of wolf fur being. It reminds him of Virgil's hair, and how he loved to run his hands through it. Warmth spread through his fingertips as the wolves claws released him. Now, he could fully move his hands. He used both hands to ruffle the fur, scratching its head to relieve stress and calm it. 

However, Patton didn't realize the faint blue light radiating off his hands as he started laughing his way to a smile at the wagging tail of the wolf. “Aren't you the cutest thing!” 

The light from his hands faded before he could realize the magic that took place with it. 

The wolf opened his eyes. Beautiful purple orbs looked at Patton's sky Blue ones. Sky Blue was perfect for Patton, he always lived up in the clouds, yet was still down to earth. Golden specks in his eyes were like pure gold to anyone who took a closer look. 

But these were eyes the wolf knew well, it studied them for years and years, mapping them out in its head. 

After all, the wolf was Virgil. 

“P-Patton! It's me, ______!” Virge tried to speak his name with Patton, only to realize he wasn't able too. That figured cursed Virgil to be unable to share his name or history with any human, nor could anything pass its knowledge of it on to others, he knew that, but he didn't want to believe it. 

“Huh, you know my name? Oh! Your eyes!” Patton dared to peer closer, no fear in his gaze as he studied the eyes. They sparked familiarity, yet seemed so new. “Such beautiful eyes, huh? Can you see now?”

“Yes, I can now. Thank you, Patton.”

“Wait, how do you know my name? Do I know you?” Patton asked. 

Virgil tried to come up with something to say. He wasn't able to give any hint to who he was, not that Patton knowing it would change the fact he still is a wolf. However, one thing he did realize on his travels before being blinded, was the animals of the forest seemed to know Patton’s name. He couldn't understand why and still didn't, but it was his only cover to get Patton's trust. 

“The forest creatures know you well, Patton. We speak your name as if it was the rarest gem.” 

Virgil couldn't describe the feeling in this heart at the smile Patton gave at his words. It was so pure, yet it's graced too many other faces who silently praise it. “The animal think that of me? How wonderful!” Patton clapped to show his excitement at the news. “What else do they say of me?” 

“They speak of your beauty, and how even the stars, sky, and nature itself doesn't compare to it. Or how your kindness is blinding, yet people can see the world more clearly when you are around. How your smile heals the deepest wounds even medicine couldn't heal, because seeing you happy makes their pain vanish.” Virgil could say so much more about Patton, about all the things he is and more, but from how bright and flushed Patton's face is, he probably couldn't take much more. 

“I never knew such wonderful creatures had thoughts this highly of me! I never knew!” Patton stood tall, dusting himself of the dust that covered him. He was thankful to have worn his blue cloak that day, to shield from the cold. “Well, Mr. Wolf. As much as this is a wonderful meeting, I must be off! My friends are probably worried sick over where I am, I know I am for them!” 

Virgil felt his ears fall to his head. “Please don't leave me, Patton…” He begged. “I… could help you, find your friends that is.”

Patton gave a fond look to the wolf. “Well of course, uh, oh, I don't know your name…”

“It's, um…” Virgil thought for a moment of what he could use as a name. “Anxiety… Anx for short.”

“Anx? I like that!” Patton smoothed the fur on Virgil's head softly, not wanting to hurt him. Virgil could now understand why animals of all kind adored Patton. His kindness and lovely nature gave a warmth that made them feel safe and loved, much like how Virgil felt as he was being petted. He was almost disappointed when Patton moved his hand away to adjust his cloak. “We should get moving before the sky becomes darker then it's already become. Do you know your way around these parts, Anx?” 

He responded with a shake of his head, which brought a conflicted expression to Pat’s face. “But I'm sure we can figure it out together or something.”

Patton chuckled, brightening up with his have hearted comment. “You sound just like Virgil.” He gave a fond smile to the memory of his friend as they made their ways around the forest. It was a quiet walk, neither sure of what to say to each other. 

Pat fiddled with his necklace, feeling the cool and smooth metal against his fingers as he dragged his thumb along the rough edges of the carved initials of his friends. Virgil noticed his friends fumbling. He glanced up without lifting his head and was pleased that Patton still had the gift, remembering the day they'd bought it for him.   
______  
It was a week till Patton's 16th birthday and the gang had yet to figure out an appropriate gift for their friend. Suggestion upon suggestion was given, but none seemed fulfilling enough for everything Patton had done for them over the years. He's cleaned after and taken care of them, despite being the youngest of them all, and he always seems to go out of the way for their birthday's every year. This year, he was really pushing himself to get the best gifts he could've possibly had gotten, and they still aren't sure how he managed such feats on his own. However, they always fall short when it comes to their gifts for him they believe. Patton will say he loves them and that all he needs is their company and friendship, and they don't doubt that, but it doesn't mean they can't go out of their way for him as well. 

As opinions after opinions flowed out of them in attempts to figure the perfect gift, someone, none can remember who, someone suggested the perfect item. 

A necklace with their names carved into it. 

It seemed simple in that context, but the four of them remembered a time when Patton had said with stars in his eyes that he always wished for something that could show his love for his friends. And they knew Patton wasn't much for flashy gifts like Roman was, nor like Logan, who didn't understand the idea of gift giving, and he wasn't like Virgil, who hated gifts and giving them (except for his friends). Patton was one for sentimental presents, things that have meaning to him. This necklace seemed perfect enough for their sweetheart friend. 

Pulling their money together -although any of them could've bought it with their own money with ease- they all pitched in for the gift, making it form all of them to Patton. They travelled to a nearby metal worker and requested the gift idea. The metal worker, Mrs. Knucklefists -they were unsure if that was her real name- thought the gift was sweet and said it would be prepared in three days time. 

The days pastby rather quickly, thankfully. Roman was the one to pick up the present, as the others were busy. Virgil was on his way to give messages and letters to richest families throughout town about a royal ball being thrown by the King. Logan was doing paperwork and planning for the said party, and Thomas was caught up in horseback riding with his instructor, Joan, who he was close friends with. When Roman arrived for it, he was over the moon thrilled with it's turn out, even hugging Mrs. Knucklefists for her work and said he would make sure to give his highest word to anyone who requested a blacksmith before taking his leave with the gift in hand. 

When his birthday arrived, everyone was deeply nervous. While they were excited about the gift at first, as the days dwelled down, they began to wonder if their single gift was enough to satisfy their dear friend. They prayed for more time to think on the matter, but time wasn't a friend of theirs. They decided to leave the gift until the end of the day, spending their time together, doing whatever Patton desired. Games were a large aspect of the day, which none of them complained, like the freshness of being childish again as they played hide-n-seek around the castle and long games of tag. They also went out to the royal stables for a horse ride, racing around the field. Patton was the best horserider out of them all, despite Thomas practicing twice a week, Roman needing it for training, and Virgil using one for transport. Logan was the worst of them, never needing a use for horse and failing quite badly as riding one. With some help, he got better, enough so he could finally stay upright. 

However, as the day dwindled to nighttime, the gift was ready to be given. Everyone closed their eyes, presuming the worst and was surprised when Patton knocked them all to the ground and a death-gripping hug. He thanked them for the gift, speaking of how perfect it was and how he'd never take it even, not even for a moment if he could help it.  
______  
Virgil was pleased, after all this time, Patton kept his word. He'd yet to take it off, you'd think it was part of him now. Sadly, after the tears of wear, it was starting to get wore and in the next year or so, it might even fall apart, although Virgil wouldn't put it past Patton if he got a new chain for it soon. 

That's if they'll get out of this forest alive.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan had woken up rather suddenly as a chill was sent down his spine from the cold weather. When did it get his cold? Last he remembered, it was a just a tad over a chill, but nothing the warrant a wind such as this. Then again, Logan did feel different. He was lighter, not that he was heavy, to begin with, being a small eater and such, but his current weight felt quite off. He also felt rather small in size, which was concerning, considering he was the tallest of the group. He took a longing glance at his body before remembering all that happened previously beforehand with the mysterious person. They seemed to have cast a spell on Logan that turned him into a raven. While concerned for his health on the matter of his current state, he wasn't that unsettled by the choice of animal he was cursed with. They were capable flyers with great awareness and integrity. Not to mention his own intelligence boosted his survival. A raven was a perfect choice for Logan, although foolish of the mysterious figure, then again, he would rather be a bird then a measly worm anything could step on and kill if they were to miss his presence. 

Taking a look at his surroundings, he gathered he was in a tree, perched upon a branch that overlooked a fair bit of the area. The woods hadn't changed from the state they were in previously, the unsettling view being taken in as Logan began to make a mental map the area. Time could not be wasted trying to navigate this horrid place, so the more he knew his way around, the better for himself and his friends, should he even find that. Speaking of which, that is to be his main purpose. Though he would like the escape this place and its many unknown dangers, it wouldn't sit right with Logan to abandon his friends, after all, they were all he had left...  
_______

Logan's life was what one would call pleasant and lived with ease. He was born into a family of nobility, so money wasn't ever an issue he had to be burdened with. He was raised with the highest education offered and was the highest ranked of his classes in every subject, enough so to skip grades at a time and is one of the youngest to enter college, he was fourteen. At sixteen, he was given a position at the royal castle as an advisor to the Prince, who was a year younger and needed some guidance and discipline. Logan's family was always close to the royal family, however, he never met the young Prince, so he accepted. He wasn't surprised when he found out Thomas was a bit of dreamer and a slacker when it came to any responsibility, so he made a note to teach him such skills, they are important.

Logan stood in front of Thomas, age fifteen, who currently was writing in a notebook about fantasy nonsense, something he was warned of prior to his meeting with Thomas. "Greetings, young Prince Thomas ||. I am Logan, you new royal advisor, as so instructed by your father, the King. My job is to teach you social and educational discipline, as well as to plan and maintain your schedule and responsibilities in order for you to become a wise King for this kingdom and its residents. Now, before I start listing how I teach, any questions or major things important to yourself I should know, young Prince?" 

Thomas looked up from his writings, with a charming smile and a glint of wonder in his eyes, something that didn't go unnoticed by Logan. "Uh, well, first thing is that you don't need to be so formal with me."

"Why is that?" Logan questioned. "The idea of such a reality is absurd, seeing as you a royalty and should be treated as such, your majesty."

Thomas sighed and placed his book down on the bed beside him and stood up. He was shorter than Logan, however not considerably so, being average height while Logan was always tall for his age at 6'0. Thomas walked around the bed and sat at the foot, where Logan stood just a few feet away from. "Logan, what am I?" 

"A human, your majesty." 

"Yes, and what are you?" 

"Also a human, your majesty."

"And what of a villager walking down the street? What are they?" 

"Human, your maj--" Logan couldn't finish, as he was interrupted by Thomas.

"So if all of us are human, please treat me as one too?" Thomas asked. "We all are human, and I understand that I am a Prince, but please, when it's just us, like this, allow me to be a human, not a prince."

Logan gave a puzzled expression to Thomas' request. "I'm sorry, but I seem to be confused. Are you stating that you are not human?" Thomas paused for a moment, taking in what Logan had just asked before easing into a chuckle that turned into a full laugh. "I am confused, did I say something that was a topic of humour?"

"N-No, no, you're fine." Thomas composed himself, letting out a small giggle here and there. "I was talking figuratively before. I meant for you to treat me like you would anyone else instead of a Prince when it's just us if you wouldn't mind?" 

Logan thought. It was strange to him. That wasn't how he was taught to treat a member of the royal family, but if his royal Prince so requested, then he shall abide. 

And so, a relationship was made between the two. While doing business, they treated each other like Prince and Advisor, but when alone, they were just people. Logan took some time getting used to the idea, but he adjusted well. Then Roman, Patton, and Virgil were introduced into the mix a year later, throwing him off balance with the silliness of Pat and Thomas and the unneeded childish remarks between Virgil and Roman. However, it was a comfortable shift he was fine with. And life seemed well. 

Until it wasn't. 

People underestimate what fire has the power to do until it hurts those you love in the worst ways. And for Logan, he would never forget the day Roman rushed into the room, huffing and panting from his run as he explained the unfortunate situation of his parents home. It was caught on fire by a candle that had fallen over near a curtain. They didn't even realize till it was too late to escape. His parents and grandparents all lived there together. They all died, his parents by each other's sides and his grandparents were as close as they could've been... a mere foot away... and his home was turned to dust, every memory all left to Logan to keep safe and pass on. 

Logan was unsure of how to feel. He couldn't imagine a life without his family, especially at this age. He felt like the air that lingered still, with no wind to push him along, his body numb with the memories of his past, the terror of the present, and the unknown of his future without his loved ones.

And Logan is undoubtedly sure he wouldn't be standing here today if it weren't for Patton, Roman, Virgil, and Thomas. For Roman, who gave him an escape from reality. To Virgil, who shared his struggles to make him feel less alone. And Patton, who reminded his feelings are valid and that he was loved. And for Thomas, who reminded him that he was human. 

He had a home because of them. He has a family because they cared enough to remind him they were never gone and they are always by his side.

And he is forever grateful to them.  
_____

Logan, deciding that he should scope and map more the forest, decides it's best to move around via flight. He was unsure of how smoothly this would go over, but it is the best mode of transport to him at the current moment. So, shaking his wings for the first time, something he noted at a foreign feel, he spread his wings to take off. 

Taking a breath, he made a leap. 

And he flew. 

Then fell, hard into the soil. 

Logan groaned. "Well, that was expected..." He muttered to himself. "Perhaps on foot would be best... Would be a set back if I were to injure myself in this state." 

So he took off on walking, heading in no particular direction. He wandered, taking in odd things in nature as a guide to help map it out. He took notice to a river that was rather large through the middle of a thicket and so forth. It was odd to see, as there were no other signs of a waterfall form what he had seen, although he had just happened to find himself the lake, so it was too early to call anything odd.

He walked closer, in need of a drink to replenish himself. The water was as clear as the sky, not a single blemish of any sort of bug or anything dangerous. 

Well aside from a dead body floating down the river, face upright as it floated peacefully. 

Or maybe it wasn't dead as they seemed to be humming a little tune on their travel through the water, allowing it to guide it wherever it seemed fit.

Wait...

"That voice..." Logan muttered to himself. "It couldn't be."

As they got closer, it was unmistakable to Logan as he witnessed Roman float down the river without a care in the world to him. His armour was still on, weapon in its holster, and red cape still intact. His personality, judging by the song he was humming, seemed just as annoying as before to Logan. However, he did find it odd that wasn't on a search for the others as he was. He must investigate this further. 

Attempting at his best, he horribly and wobbly flew himself over to Roman, landing on his chest with little grace. Roman noticed and tilted his head up to face what seemed to be an ordinary bird. "Why, hello there little bird. What brings you here, did my beautiful singing voice attracts you?" He asked, full of himself as always. 

"Hello, Roman. To answer your question, it most certainly did not attract me here." 

"Oh, then-- wait, what?!" Freaked out by the realization a raven was speaking to him, Roman ended up flipping himself under water, bringing Logan with him. 

He resurfaced quickly, as did Logan, who wasn't happy about being soaked. "Was that necessary, Roman?" 

"I think it was rather expected given the fact you are a talking bird! I thought that was only in myths! Although, this day wasn't what I'd call normal in any sort of way..." Roman gave a saddened look that Logan didn't enjoy seeing on his face, it was unnatural to his usual charming looks. "You see, my friends... I failed them, horribly so. One by one, they all disappeared I couldn't do anything but watch and weep as they did, and when it came down to it, I couldn't even kill the one who caused it... I've failed as a protector, but more importantly, I failed as a friend... So here I lay, in a river, floating away from them... they'll be safer if I'm not with the-- Ow, ow! What are you doing!" 

Logan had started pecking Roman, getting fed up with his useless complaining. He knew it wasn't Roman's fault, and he was sure the others thought the same. "Roman, enough, stop complaining like this. You are a fool if you think that we blame you." 

"We?" Roman questioned. 

"Yes, I am _____." 

"Uh... who?" 

"I said, I am _____." 

"Yeah, you aren't saying anything. Do you not have a name?" Roman asked. "I could give you one. I'll call you... Flyer Mcflyson! Sound good?" 

Logan would've facepalmed if he could've. "No- that's- I'm not- I have..., you are such an idiot sometimes..." 

"How could you know that you have barely known me ten minutes!" Roman glared. "You sound just like Logan, jeez..." 

"That's cause _ __!" He yelled to no avail. Darn, that clever spell. 

"Cause what?" 

Think, Logan, think. You need to call yourself something to avoid that foolish name and have a proper conversation with this imbecile. 

"Call me Logos."

"Logos? Strange name... But I like it!" Roman, at this point, had swum to the edge of the river and out of it, sitting on the edge. He gave a charming smile, one Logan was used to seeing daily. "I'm Roman. It's a pleasure!" 

This is going to be a long day for Logan.


	5. Chapter 5

The walk was quiet as Patton and Virgil made their way through the gloomy forest. Virgil remained close to Patton, in hopes of giving him warmth that his cloak couldn't. He was happy to see it was the very same Logan gave to him years previous, with cat ears on the hood in a soft grey colour.

The evening had noticeably seized to a dark and cool night, the sky becoming the darkest blue they'd ever seen, however, the magic that night revealed was blinding in all types of astonishing ways. All around, flowers grew from the darkest of places, shining shades of blue that lit the area surrounding them. Fireflies and butterflies of all kinds came out to play, dancing the night sky endlessly with their beauty. The trees blossomed the most wonderous and enchanting buds of deep pinks and lustrous blues, the weight of them settling the branches down to create a curtain of flowers. The ground itself was dazzled by the beauty that it had to join and what once was dry, crumbled dirt became a carpet of grass, mapping out as far as the eye could see. 

Patton couldn't help but be amazed by it all, lightly casting his fingers across the soft petals of each flower and brushing his hands through the branches of the tree. His smile shined brighter than every flower in sight, his eyes glowing with a similar passion and wonder. However, Virgil wasn't as amazed and more suspicious of this strange situation. 

'What is that snake up to...' Virgil thought. He found it odd that despite the horrors day brought insight how night seemed so magic and full of all the life day doesn't have. 

It didn't make sense. And he had to wonder if that snake had anything to do with it, their magic seemingly able to do the impossible.   
______

From a place not far away, the mysterious figure from before stood hidden in the shadows, eyeing the scene before them. They watched his Virgil stayed wary of this wonder while Patton embraced its beauty. Exactly what they expected. This wasn't the first time they'd studied the two, having watched them before they'd even entered the forest. Many times they watched the parallels between each other, however, the friendship said strong, and even grew from those differences in many ways. And when he saw those meddling 5 hold the books they so desperately needed, he swore to get them back, no matter the cost. He hated them. 

And yet, by all odds, they soon found their eyes lingering on Patton, taking in his sweet form, his smile and joy. He seemed- 

"Beautiful..." They said to themselves, their voice deep and full of the unknown. Quite a shock. They kept trained on the males' movements as Pat felt the need to live in the wonders around him. Patton... intrigued them greatly, despite the hate they felt from years, not only with his natural appeal but also of the powers he didn't recognize he possessed. They always watched Patton the most, and never understood why. Perhaps they made the right choice following Patton and the stupid wolf around. "What do you think, Thomas?" They asked, turning to face the prince, who still was a slave under the spell. "Isn't your friend absolutely beautiful? Wouldn't you like a friend to join us?" They gently ran their finger alongside Thomas's chin. "You would like that, wouldn't you? To have a friend a play with, well, you wouldn't play with him as I would, but it's better than nothing huh?"

Who knows...

They might be in for a treat.   
_____

Virgil felt a chill set down his spine and he whipped his head around, spanning the area of anything suspicious. To his unease, nothing seemed to be noticed, and yet he still felt as though eyes were watching them, studying them. They need to move quickly. 

Virge caught up with Patton, who had a butterfly relaxing on his nose as he softly giggled to himself, careful to not agitate it, and although Virgil ached to note on his adorable ways, he wanted to protect Patton more. 

"Patton, we must move, quickly." He insisted, his low voice frightening the butterfly as it flew away. 

Patton eyed down at Virgil. "Huh, but it's beautiful here! Why do we need to leave?" 

"It's dangerous here." He said urgently.

The male's eyes widened, his body getting the sudden feeling to tremble and his heart hammer faster. "Is it a bad person?" 

Virgil noticed his worry, and to be honest, he wasn't better off, anxiety taking over his mind. "I'm not sure, but I don't want to stick around long enough to find out. The sooner we leave, the better." Thankfully, he didn't have to tell Patton twice. He agreed and followed Virgil, who was leading them both away from that spot and deeper into the forest. To Virgil's ease, the magical world they had seemed to enter faded the further they walked, till they were faced with almost utter darkness. A whine escaped Patton's lips, which he tried to hide with a hand over his mouth, but Virgil's ears twitched to the sound. "Patton?" He called softly. "Are you... okay?" 

Patton gave a smile, despite it being too dark to notice it. He held his trembling hands close to his chest and did his best to even his breathing, blinking back the tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't be scared. Not now, if he confessed his fear of the dark now, it would slow them down. He couldn't be a burden. He wouldn't allow himself to become one. So, mustering up all the mental strength he could, he responded. "Sorry about that, I almost tripped there, my eyes are still adjusting to the dark." 

Virgil, sadly fooled by this, gave a slight nod. "No need to apologize. I just wanted to make sure you were alright." 

"I'm all good, Anx! Don't you worry about me!" 

Seeming pleased with his response, they carried on, this time, Patton kept his fright to himself, his lips sealed tight to prevent further whines from escaping. 

He was going to be fine... He had to be.   
______

On the other end, Logan was about ready to stab Roman, despite not having hands to do so. His constant humming singing, although beautiful, started to get annoying after the tenth time of the same song being sung. "Roman, would you please halt that annoying sound you call singing. I am getting annoyed." He said right out. 

Roman gave an offended gasp, placing a hand on his chest as if his heart was wounded. "Logos, how could you say such a thing?! My singing is absolutely practically perfect in every way!" He argued. "And I won't take such rude comments from a bird." Roman looked over his shoulder to glare at Logan. 

At the current moment, Logan sat perched on Roman's shoulder, having the issue of not being able to fly and walking being a burden for them both. "I have told you many times, I was turned into a bird, but I am human. You idiot." 

"Urg, who cares?!" 

"I swear, how does anyone deal with you? It seems like such an unneeded pain in the back for my sake." Logan groan. 

"Uh, rude much," Roman told. "And for your information, people don't just 'deal' with me. I deal with people -deal them a world of pain, that is! Haha! Once again, I have amazed myself again with my astounding wit!"

"What about that was astounding?" Logan asked. 

Roman rolled his eyes. "Um, all of it, duh." He said. "You are quite slow on the take-up, little bird man." 

"It's Logos." 

"Logos-shmogos, I don't care." 

"You are such a pain," Logan muttered. And to his surprise, Roman reminded silent after that, staring at the ground as he walked the darkened woods, the sounds of the river nearby providing a replacement for Roman's active talking. The night got chilly and dark, and they decided it was best to camp for the night and continue searching in the daylight. Setting up a camp by the river, Roman got to set a fire while Logan went in search of food for them to eat. He found some berries, ones of which were safe for human. And Logan regrets the urge he had to eat worms he found crawling themselves from the ground. He was tempted but fought with all his might. He was a human before a bird and will continue to eat as such. He flew back, holding a small pouch of berries in his claws just as Roman groaned in frustration at the unlit wood before him. 

"I swear, this will be the death of me!" He exclaimed in much anger, striking two rocks together again in hopes of getting a spark. 

"While possible, I doubt that would kill you at this current moment. If anything, something will kill you before this unlit wood will." Logan added, earning a glare from Roman. 

"Thanks for the input I never asked for, Specks." 

Logan blinked in confusion at Roman's nickname, a name he only called, well, himself. But Roman doesn't know he is Logan, so why call him that? "Excuse me, Roman, but why did you call me specks?" 

Roman gave another sigh, dropping his arms into his lap and falling back to sit properly instead of kneeling. "It was a name I called a dear friend of mine by. You remind him of me, to a fault it seems." He gave a ghosts smile, zoning out as he talked. "His name was Logan, and he was as intelligent as they come, but also straightforward, and viewed things in a blunt fashion. But, he was reliable. You could trust him with anything, didn't matter the subject of what was said or needed. He would follow you so long as you trusted him, and I did... I do." Roman's voice faded off and his expression turned cold. "And I let him down..." 

Logan was left speechless at his friends' words, never knowing this was how Roman felt. 

"I'm sure he doesn't view it like that, Roman," Logan said. "You seem like the type of person who blames themselves for anything that goes wrong, but has you ever thought that there are some things that couldn't be helped, no matter how hard you try? It sounds like you did your best given the situation, so why focus on what you couldn't do and more on what you did accomplish."

"Guess I... never thought of it that way." Roman gave a small smile at the bird. "Thanks, Logos." 

"No thanks necessary," Logan informed. "Tell me about your other friends. What are they like?" Logan asked, wanting to change the subject to something more lighthearted. 

Roman let out chuckled. "Well, there's Virgil, my sworn rival and best friend since forever it seems. We grew up together and yet we constantly argue, but it's not in anger, more of a way to vent. More so for him than me. He holds a lot of stuff inside, but never reaches for help. So when we let out steam, it helps. And I'll always be there for him, as I know he will for me." 

"Then there's Patton, dear sweet Patton. Despite being the youngest, he is truly a father to us all, continually taking care of us and giving us a stern talking to when we deserve one." He gave a smile, remembering the good days. "But I know he sad a lot of time and has deep insecurities that he always tries to hide and never show. And I want to help, but he hides it so well under this happiness he always shows. But, when he's really happy, he has this smile, one that reaches the eyes and comes from the heart. It's such a sight to see if only he could show it more."

"And Thomas, the reason who I am today was because of him and his kindness. He allowed me to become my dream self, and I'll never forget that kindness as it's forever stained on this cape given to me by his father," he said, running his hand over the red cape upon his shoulders. Despite their travels, it has stayed intact, without a tear or blemish, against all the odds. "He is stubborn, sometimes for the wrong reasons, but if you open your mind to the possibilities, you'll find yourself agreeing. He has that way with people. It's amazing."

"Sounds like it." 

"All of them are my world, and I wouldn't trade it for the rarest gem people had to offer, because of those four, Thomas, Virgil, Patton, and Logan, they could never be bought or traded, they are the rarest gems, and I'll protect them for as long as I can keep my breath." 

"I'm sure you will," Logan said, a fondness in his voice. "Without a doubt, I am sure."


	6. Chapter 6

_“Patton.” A voice called out. “Patton. Wake up, my love.” They said gently. **  
**_

_Patton felt a touch on his arm as he awoke from his surprise slumber, he didn’t even remember falling asleep. Expecting to see Virgil, he opened his eyes to an unfamiliar face, and in shock, he backed away with a yelp, his back hitting against a tree. “W-who are you?!” He managed to ask through a slightly raised voice._

_The person smiled kindly at Patton. They appeared male and the left side of their face was covered by a yellow and black masquerade mask speckled with golden details. A top hat sat on his head and he dressed formally, as a noble of some sorts. “Hello, my sweet Patton. I’m afraid I don’t understand your sudden surprise. I am your lover, my dear.”_

_“Lover…?” Patton questioned._

_‘Declan…’ a voice echoed in his head._

_“Declan…?” Patton repeated in confusion._

_“Ah, yes! You remembered my name..” Declan reached forward and took Patton’s hand in his own, rubbing the back of it with his thumbs. “I’m very glad you’ve remembered me, my love.”_

_Patton should’ve pulled away. This wasn’t Virgil, the man Patton had loved for years, and yet, Declan’s touch felt… so warm. He felt himself gripping onto Declan’s hand, soaking up his warmth. Since when was he so cold? Declan shifted closer to make the hold more comfortable, sitting beside Patton, close enough their shoulders were touching. Patton took a deep breath. Declan smells of freshly cooked bread and herbs, two scents Patton loved to smell as he cooked._

_Despite feeling as though he was just meeting the stranger, Patton feels like he has known him for years. Maybe they had? Declan confirmed they are lovers, and Patton is quite the forgetful person. But would he forget something of this sort?_

_“I’m so glad you are alright, my dear…” Declan whispered quietly to Patton. “After that fall you took, I was worried more than just your memory was hurt, but I guess being a doctor benefited us, huh?” Declan chuckled deeply, and Patton felt warmth rise to his cheeks._

_So that was what happened. Patton must’ve had an accident that temporarily has messed with his memories. He hopes this will heal quickly. It must’ve felt horrible for Declan to hear his lover didn’t even remember him._

_“I’m sorry for forgetting you.” Patton apologized, leaning his head on Declan’s shoulder. “That must’ve been awful…”_

_Declan kissed the side of Patton’s head and rested his head on top of Pat’s. “Think nothing if it, my sweet. You’ll remember me soon enough. Soon enough indeed.”_

__________

Patton jolted awake, his heart beating quickly and his head throbbing loudly. His eyes twitched from the pain of his head as he looked over to Anx, who laid peacefully in sleep just within arms reach, and yet Patton chose to wrap himself into a tight ball. He felt cold in this forest. He missed the green grass and full trees. He tried to remember his odd dream but came to a blank wall, the only surfacing in his mind was a name.

Declan.

The name made him feel warm as he smiled, leaning his head on his folded arms, which rested upon his knees. He tried to remember the face attached to it, but he came up blank, much to his disappointment. He felt guilty for feeling this way like he was betraying his feelings for Virgil, but maybe this was a sign to move on…? No. No no no. He could never move on from him. Virgil was his world, and those feelings couldn’t be forgotten so easily. However, he couldn’t help but think of that man in his dream.

 _‘Declan, huh…? Such a lovely name…’_ Patton thought to himself as he started to drift into a dreamless sleep.

________

The mysterious figure back into the shadows with a grin and the hint of a blush upon their cheeks. The experiment to access Patton’s dream was a success, and they were glad. By the first one, Patton was already in tranced by them.

Just a few more times…

Because only Patton could give them the love they wanted, and they could only give the love Patton needed.

“Don’t worry, my dear Patton. You will be saved soon enough… My plans have only just begun, but soon, you will be mine…”

_______

Roman woke to the sound of a bird yelling at him.

Literally.

“Roman, would you mind waking the hell up?” Logo’s asked, pecking at Roman’s head.

Roman groaned and waved his hand at the annoying bantering before burying his head in his arms and go back to his beauty sleep. “Leave a man to his beauty sleep, Specs.”

Logan rolled his eyes and was about to peck him again when he saw something from the corner of his eye.

A snake.

Logan turned to it, knowing it wasn’t any ordinary wild snake. It was cursed, just like he was.

“Sssup girl~” The snake spoke, slithering closer to Logan.

“I am a male, He/Him pronouns if you would,” Logan asked politely. There was no need to be rude on the first meeting.

The snake was still, giving an odd look of disbelief before chuckling lowly. “I meant no disrespect, hun. It’s just what I call everyone.” He told. “So, what happened to you?”

“It’s a long story that I’d rather not get into, although I’m sure you already know.” Logan gave a suspicious look to the other.

The snake looked to the side. “I doubt that, hun. Our situations are very different, I’m sure…”

Logan could tell there was a story behind his words, but he couldn’t get the chance the ask because Roman decided to finally wake up. He yawned a melody and stretched himself awake. “Hey, Specs, wanna see what they have for food around these parts?”

“We are in a forest, there isn’t much food around this area. However, I was busy talking with… Pardon me, I never caught your… name?” Logan had turned to see the snake had vanished without a trace.

“Uh… I don’t mean to be rude, but why are you talking to yourself like someone is there?” Roman asked, quite puzzled.

Logan decided against telling Roman about the mysterious snake until he knew more of them. “It’s was a test; to see how aware you are of your surroundings. You past.”

“Oh, sweet, I’ve never past any test before, ever!” Roman cheer, standing up with a pep in his step and a glow to his face, and Logan couldn’t help but smirk lightly before wiping it away with his usual neutral expression. “We, I say we should get our move on. Perhaps we could find some adventure in these woods!”

“That isn’t the purpose of our travels, but yes, let’s continue.”

As they headed deeper in the woods, Logan heard the voice of the snake in his head.  _“Thomas, Patton and Virgil are still alive…”_  he said.  _“Keep the way you are going, hun. You’ll see them soon, trust me, Logan.”_

Logan felt his chest go lighter with relief. Despite his lack of emotion, he was glad his friends were alright. Yet, he chose to ignore how the snake knew his name.

_____

When Patton woke once again, he felt a soft warmth surrounding his body. He wiggled himself around, still not fully awake, and felt his side touch the source of the heat. He turned his head to see Anx, wrapped around his side, looking at the small flower in front of his face. He had his eyes trained on it, a peaceful expression on his face.

“It’s a very beautiful flower, maybe the only one here.” Patton commented. Virgil jumped, startled by Patton’s awaken presence. Patton had a look of guilt of his face, not meaning to scare the poor wolf. “I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you there, Anx.”

“It’s… alright.” He said, calming his racing heart.

“The flower, you seemed to be lost in thought while looking at it,” Patton said. “It’s very pretty, I can see why you would.”

Virgil looked back to the flower. It was a beautiful blue flower. It was darker in the centre, but lighter at the ends. It reminded Virgil of a flower he once received from Patton.

“You know, I once gave someone a flower like that,” Patton spoke, catching Virgil’s attention.  

His ears perked. “Oh?”

Patton nodded, though mostly to himself. “It was to someone I hold dear to me. His name is Virgil. You remind me of him. Easy to startle, but is so very warm and kind and gentle.” Patton told, bring a hidden rush of heat to Anx’s face. “…I wish he was here. Not to say you aren’t enough company, because you are! But… I miss him, so dearly.” Patton paused for a moment, fiddling with his necklace. “I love him, you know… And not the platonic family love I have with Logan, Roman, or Thomas. I truly and utterly love him. But, I could never tell him. What would he say, right? I mean, he wouldn’t want someone like me… who so needy and energetic…” He took a deep breath. “I’m not what he would want in a partner. But when I close my eyes, I dream up a world where we are together. And we both are happy.” Patton sighed, looking down at his shaking hands. He clenched them closed and forced a smile towards Anx. “Heh, I’m sorry you had to hear that. You’re just, very easy to talk with. I’m fine, though, I promise. I’m a happy, pappy, Patton!”

Virgil was… still. His mind was filled with every thought, yet completely bank at the same time.

Patton felt the same as he did.

He was about to confess as well but stopped himself. The spell… It would prevent him from saying anything of that sort. He couldn’t confess. Not until he could get rid of this spell. Once that happened, he would, he would tell Patton everything. But for now, he only needed to do one thing. He lifted his hand and placed it in Patton’s lap. Pat looked down at him, and Virgil remained still.

Patton wasn’t sure if Anx wanted to be pet, so he hovered his hand over his head, debating it. Anx noticed his hesitation and nudged his hand with his head. When Patton felt that ever so soft fur, his hesitation all but disappeared and he ran his hand down his head to his neck.

Virgil relaxed his head again, feeling the warmth from Patton’s touch. Even as a human, he loved being near Patton -he was always warm and inviting.

He only wishes he could give Patton the same.

_______

Darkness.

Thomas never understood the word properly until now as his mind was fogged with darkness. He couldn’t remember anything. His family, his friends, his own face… Why he follows the snake person around while they hide in the shadows.

Thomas watches the person they follow. A man. They call him Patton.

Patton…

The name reminds him of something… but what? Where has he heard that name before? Their face too. Such a gentle look, but where has he seen them? He can’t remember as the fog- the darkness- in his mind gets thicker. He soon forgets those thoughts. He can’t remember.

What was he just thinking? He comes up blank.

He feels sluggish and tired. He wanted to sleep, but couldn’t manage to close his eyes for rest.

The person looks to Thomas and a sickening smile grows on their scaled face. “My my Thomas, you look so tired.” They said though they didn’t sound sympathetic. “Do you want to sleep, Thomas?”

He nodded.

“Then I have a job for you. If you complete it, then, and only then, may you rest your pretty little head.” They told. “You must retrieve those books, the ones with the symbols on them. They belong to me. Understand…?” Their eyes glowed as they looked into Thomas’.

Thomas felt a stinging behind his eyes. His glowed as well, a yellowish green colour, with slits. Thomas wanted to disagree with the plan. He knew it was wrong! Despite every fogged thought and memory.

 _‘Don’t listen…’_  A female voice echoed in Thomas’ head.

Suddenly, Thomas’s head wasn’t so foggy as his vision went pitch black, aside from a grey female figure standing in his vision. He couldn’t make her out aside from the bright red cloak she wore that hid her face.  _‘Don’t give in to his temptations, Thomas. Don’t give him the books.’_ She told.

“Who are you?” Thomas asked. “How do you know my name? Why are these books so important?”

 _‘That matters not, at least, not now.’_  She stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder, to which he flinched.  _‘I cannot tell you your fate outright, but may I offer you a hint?’_

Thomas nodded. “Uh, yeah? That’d be great.” He gulped, nervous.

The woman chuckled.  _“It’s a sorta a riddle, kinda, so listen carefully.” She paused before speaking. “The darkness you fear will be chased by four pillars. The Knight of Hope, the Seeker of Knowledge, the Protector of Self, and the Healer of Heart. The Seeker will find discover themselves first, as they crave a place in this massive world despite always having one. Next shall be the Protector, who wishes the safety of close allies when danger faces their love. Healer of Heart will waver, but not of their own will, but of the snake -however, their pure heart will heal any wounds given, including their own. And finally, the knight will save them all, including you, from any harm, as they will soon see the power they possess.”_

“Sounds amazing,” Thomas said, glad he has such hopefully loyal saviours.

“ _They are, however, there is one more. One that holds each pillar up. The Soul. They bring out the potential of each pillar, becoming the fire they need to succeed, to see their power. They bring each Pillar their weapon and together, the snake will flee.”_

“Who are these pillars?” Thomas asked.

Just before the woman could answer, she started to disappear, fading from her feet upwards. She held onto Thomas’ shoulders tightly. _“Whatever you do, Thomas, do not give the snake those books! Everything will be lost!”_

_“E…v…e…r…y…t…h…i…n…g”_


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone so long ;-;

The mysterious person watched as Thomas followed their instructions and headed toward the castle for the books. They were satisfied with their plan and doubted that Thomas would be interrupted on his way, and even if he was, he would pay no mind to the people.

They felt a sudden presence of a figure behind them. “Remy. What do I owe the pleasure?” They asked, turning to face the snake as it made his way to their shoulder. “Do you have news from the other two?”

“Sup boss. Uh, nothing really, they are pretty boring, honestly. Walking around aimlessly and all.” Remy responded. He understood that he was talking very informally to the witch, but he doesn’t care that they could kill him with a single stare. They can’t hurt him when he’s such a loyal rat to the cat.

“Are they moving?” They asked, clearly already starting to get annoyed by Remy.

“Well duh, why wouldn’t they? Stay still in this forest is a death wish.”

They growled at Remy, who rolled his eyes. That’s what you get for asking stupid questions.

They gave Remy a sickening stare, their slitted eyes glowing as they analyze Remy with curious intent as they scanned his eyes, waves of lazy purple staring back at them. Sighing, they turned away from Remy, hitting the peak of annoyed. “If that’s the case, then you may leave. And be sure they stay away from Patton, understand, rat?”

As if by a wave of their hand, Remy was turned into a rat, larger then usual. “Understand, bossy.” Remy went his sperate way, giving a final look back to his master, who held a single blue flower between their fingers as they admired it with fond eyes Remy had never seen before. Remy felt a pang in his heart but ignored it with a side glance away from them. It makes sense. Of course, Remy had never seen that look.

Who could ever look at a rat with love?   
______

  
Virgil and Patton carried on their way through the forest, still without any clue fo where to head. For all they know, their friends weren’t in this forest, but they had to at least try to find them, or a way out for help.

Patton hadn’t said much after his confessions, his eyes were constantly unfocused, proof he was stuck in thought. Virge made sure to lead Patton and make sure he didn’t injure himself. He wondered what could be going through his head at the moment.

However, Virgil didn’t have much time to further his wonder when the sounds of rushing water filled his ears. Being a wolf, his hearing was enhanced, alongside his scent and sight. He nudged Patton with his tail, which snapped him out of his head.

“Huh? What is the matter, Anx?” Patton asked gently.

“There’s water nearby, sounds like it’s leading down a waterfall, which means it’s probably clean water.” He explained. “We should get some while we can.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea!” Patton cheered, clapping his hands with a cheerful smile. “ Shall we go?”

Virgil nodded, his eyes trained on Patton as he walked ahead. It was obvious that he was hiding how he feels with smiles. Patton was always one to hide his emotions if he felt like a burden to others. He always had a smile. He always had cheerful energy. Only after years of watching Patton had he noticed when he forced himself to be happy, and he just wished he could’ve done something sooner. Maybe… Just maybe if he knew Patton as a child and they became friends quicker, maybe Patton wouldn’t have to hide his feelings… He could show they, raw and real. However, Virgil shouldn’t be one to talk about hiding. He has hidden his feelings for Patton for years, and he hides them now still, behind the mask of the wolf.

When they arrived at the river, they noticed a waterfall was connected to it as well. Patton knelt carefully along the edge and reached his hand towards it. The water felt comforting against his fingers, washing away the dirt that he’s collected. He made sure to clean both his hands in the water before gathering up some and drinking it. He drank slowly as if he were savouring its flavour. Despite obviously needing water, Patton took it slow, knowing it will save more energy then chugging it down. Virgil was similar in his method, strolling up to the water and leaning his head down close to the rushing water. It was quite a strain to reach the water like this, a ledge between the land and water making it difficult. After a few tries, he was only able to get a few licks of water before this drained too much of his energy.

Virgil turned his head when he felt Patton tap his nose. He saw Pat gather a handful of water in his hands and reach them out towards him. Water was dripping, but Patton had a very secure hold as he nudged his hand closer to Virgil when he didn’t seem to understand what he was doing.

“It’s okay. You can have it, I got it for you!” Patton’s sweet smile and gentle care melting Virgil’s heart. He drank the water from Patton’s hand, the other giggling as he did so. “Haha! That tickles!” When his hands were empty of water, Patton pet Virgil’s head lightly. Virge couldn’t resist the urge to wage his tail, and when he finally succumbed to urge, it drew a wonderfully cheerful laugh from the human.

It was a beautiful moment of the purest kind.

But when goodness comes around, as does the destruction.

Before a moment longer, the ground underneath the to began to shake violently.

Just the ground around them.

The trees stood perfectly still, as did the running water.

However, the two began to freak out, trying to find a way to escape the area towards the trees, where it was stable. “Patton! We need to get near the trees! Can you stand?!” Virgil yelled, hoping Patton could hear him.

“I-I think so?” Patton shakily did his best to stand, trying to keep steady against the shaking. Once he was able to at least keep upright, he took a step forward…

A slipped backwards over a rock he swore wasn’t there before.

“Anx…” Patton barely managed to call in in the shock of reality that crashed down on him.

And the world slowed down for Virgil was he watched Patton fall towards the water. And before he could get even close to Patton’s outstretched hand… he fell. And the water took Patton away towards the edge of the waterfall. Virgil raced after him without a second thought, however, the shaking ground seemed to follow Virgil as he ran along the waters edge in an attempt to catch up with Patton, who was calling for his aid. And he was close. So close to Patton, but Virgil was overtaken by a sense of tiredness. He did his best to fight, for Patton’s sake, for Patton’s life that was on the line. But he body failed him as his eyes started to shut.

And the last thing he saw was Patton falling over the edge, calling for him.   
________

_“Patton… PATTON!” Pat shot awake, panting heavily, his heart pounding in his chest. He placed his hand there, trying to calm himself as his head was spinning. His eyes scanned where he was, trying to see if anything was near to calm his nerves. His eyes landed on Declan, who looked worried as he held Patton’s other hand desperately, the glove that he previously wore, off and laying in his lap. “Shh, shh, it’s alright my dear. Look at me. Take deep breathes and focus on me.”_

_Patton followed his words, looking at his half masked face. He studied it now that he was up close. Declan was a bit tanner then he was, and his eyes were such a light brown they glowed yellow under the bright sun they escaped past the trees that surrounded them. His hair, from what he saw under his hat, was black as the darkest night sky. He was very handsome._

_“Are you alright, my love?” Declan asked after a moment._

_Patton nodded, his heart back to a steady pace. “Yes, I believe so.”_

_“What happened? Did you have a nightmare?”_

_Patton froze. Why was he so panicked. He remembers water, but looking around them, there wasn’t any he could see around them. And now that he thought about, why does he remember water? His mind draws a blank to any reason for his reaction. “I’m… not sure what that was…” He continued to pick his brain more and a headache started to form._

_“It’s alright, Patton. You need not strain yourself to remember.”_

_“B-but I can’t remember anything, Dee! I-I’m blanking!” Patton said, feeling his heart spike again._

_Declan squeezed his hand, bring him back to the present.“You just had a panic attack, allow yourself to breathe for a moment.”_

_“B-but…” Patton began._

_“We’ll figure this out later, my love. Just rest. We’ll talk more soon.” Declan pulled Patton into his lap to use as a pillow. Patton drowned in his warmth it brought._

_“Thank you, Dee, for calming me.”_

_“No thanks needed. Just rest.”_

_Patton’s eyes drooped at his words, the world melting away into the darkness, a single thought on his mind._

_‘Declan is such a kind soul…’_  
________

Logan and Roman, just like their friends, had continued on their way through the forest. On their path, however, they ended up walking alongside a cliff edge with a sudden rocky drop and a rushing river at the bottom.

Logan flew beside Roman, who was kicking rock was he walked, clearly bored. Logan and Roman hadn’t talked much.

Well.

More like Logan wasn’t making many conversations with Roman, who tried many times to start one with many failures.

_“So Specs, what type of bird are you?” “How old are you in bird years? Or human years?” “How long have you lived in these forests?” “Are you dating another ladybird or gentlemen bird, I don’t judge. I lean towards males, although females are still enchantingly stunning!” “How did you sleep? Do birds even sleep?”_

Each of those questions ended with silence from Logan's end. He wasn’t in the mood to entertain conversation with Roman while he was busy thinking of ways to undo his curse.

“You know, my friend turned into a bird just like you…” Roman said under a muttered breath, however, Logan heard and gave his curious attention to the knight.

“Is that so…” Logan pressed on.

Roman nodded his head with a sigh. “Mhm, indeed. And it was my fault it happened too.”

Logan was stunned at his words. How could this possibly be Roman’s fault? None of them knew what happened in that situation, there was no way of knowing fast enough to do anything more then he could’ve. Logan wanted to say something, but he knew it would be no use with the curse and settled to draw more information out and give closure where he could. “How so?”

Roman stayed quiet for a moment, looking to the ground and watching his shadow. “I couldn’t save him… any of them. He...they relied on me and I couldn’t do anything to stop it. They were just gone… And Thomas… he…”

Logan wanted to ask what happened to Thomas, but he knew now wasn’t the time. His concern for the prince was put aside for the current moment to focus on his friend.

“I don’t know the whole story, but it sounds to me like you did all you could at that moment,” Logan said. “You came out uninjured, correct?”

“That’s the problem...I wasn’t hurt.”

“I think that’s a good thing. How could you save them if you were hurt? And even if you were the only one injured, do you think they would want that? Would they enjoy to see their friend hurt?” He pointed out. “If you look at it that way, don’t you think it’s good how it turned out? Because you are alright, you can easily look for them, and save them.”

Roman stopped his tracks, his head rested towards the ground. Logan stopped as well, eyeing Roman, His shoulders trembled lightly. Logan knew he was crying and was purposely looking down to hide it, but he didn’t say anything and allowed him to let all his pent up emotion drain away.

After a moment, Roman looked up finally, his eyes dry, although red and puffy. And despite his tears, he gave Logan a strong smile. “Thank you dearly, Logos~”

_Ba-dum._   
_Ba-dum._   
_Ba-dum._

Logan’s heartfelt light, like a cloud. What was this? Is he sick? Why Roman’s thanks and smile making his heart pound. He’s read many books on the human heart, and he wounded if this even possible?

However, these feelings were cut short when the sun was blocked by a cloud, casting a shadow over them.

Expect it wasn’t a shadow…

But a large, green dragon coming straight from them.   
~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
